


Custom Abnormalities

by OwenCopper



Category: Lobotomy Corporation (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:41:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24856243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwenCopper/pseuds/OwenCopper
Summary: A collection of my custom abnormalities.
Kudos: 4





	Custom Abnormalities

_"The Teru Teru Bozus spilled their blood, and the skies tore open."_

Subject Classification: O-09-111

Type of Abnormality: Single Use Type

Risk Level: He

**Log**

  1. Some time ago, there was a lord who lived at the bottom of a valley that often rained. The lord hated the rain.
  2. So, the lord conspired to stop the rain. He told his faithful attendants to hang up massive Teru Teru Bozus once a day, with their bodies filled with rice.
  3. However, the rain still continued. A peasant in the lord’s service came to complain to the lord about the waste of rice. The peasant then disappeared.
  4. The next day, the rain stopped and it was sunny. So the lord ordered more peasants to disappear. Soon, the rain was gone, and the rice was dying, but the lord didn’t care.
  5. The remaining peasants banded together and snuck into the lord’s manor, and tore down the hundreds of Teru Teru Bozus. The Teru Teru Bozus spilled their blood, and the skies tore open. The manor was buried under the rainfall, becoming a lake.



**Method**

  1. When an employee interacts with the Abnormality, a Teru Teru Bozu will be hung up.
  2. Whenever three more Teru Teru Bozu are hung up, it will become sunny within the Abnormality’s department.
  3. When it is sunny, all qlipphoth counters inside the department will be increased by 1.
  4. When a Teru Teru Bozu is hung up, there is a chance that the Teru Teru Bozus will begin to bleed, and it will start to rain inside within the Abnormality’s department. The chance decreases the higher the temperance of the employee.
  5. When it rains, all qlipphoth counters inside the department will decrease proportionate to the amount of hung up Teru Teru Bozus.




End file.
